


Love Seen Behind the Screen || Markiplier and JackSepticEye ||

by SinfulWordMaster



Series: Markiplier / JackSepticEye [1]
Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Gaming, Love Triangles, Sexual Confusion, YouTube
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-24 09:19:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4913902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinfulWordMaster/pseuds/SinfulWordMaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Both Markiplier and JackSepticEye adore their fans and have special places for them in their hearts. They usually play every game, upon reason, that the fans want, making them as happy as can be. But what if a small YouTube channel ran by a fan of both of them comes into the picture, messing things up; but in a good way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. || Prologue || Love Seen Behind the Screen

**Let us begin a Markimoo / Original character fanfic, shall we eue? Hope you guys enjoy it. This is only the prologue to see if anyone will.  
**

 

**The book is focused around Markimoo, but I'm going to add more people for like a love triangle kind of thing. >]**

**\-------------------**

The female smiles to herself as she watches a horror gamer play through one of his games; Vanish. She'd watch him fail and fail, rage and rage nearly on the brink of tears; she's seen this playlist more than once. She just loves to see the male get mad and struggle with this particular game. When he finally finished the game and beat it, she couldn't help but to jump up from her seat, clapping her hands like a child would, her eyes glued to the screen, seeing his relief that he finally passed it after so many tries. 

"You did it! You finally beat it, Markimoo..!" She couldn't help but to scream at her screen, finally sitting down upon the chair. Once the video has stopped, she opens a new tab on her internet, going on Twitter.

_"To Markiplier: I'm so glad you finally passed Vanish! I'm so proud of you! Now you won't have to worry about it anymore, yeah?"_

She sent the Tweet to him, leaning back in her chair as she spotted a tweet from him about ten minuets ago stating that he's going to be at PAX Prime this year, stating where it would be at and where his booth would be at. The girl scream out as she already had plans on going to the gaming event, but now she has more reason to go; to meet _the_ Markiplier.

\----------------

It was the first day at PAX; the event had something it's never had before. A place for smaller channels below fifty thousand subscribers to come up on the stage and show their gaming commentary and what they do. She was last to go up; figures. She was probably the lowest ranking gamer on the list for indie Let's Players.

"Now! Onto our final gamer! HorrificShadow!" Once her name was called, she jumped, moving away from the chair she was sitting on making her way up to the stage. The ones who knew who she was screamed for her; she wasn't finally unknown. She did have a fan base. Although it was small, she was getting somewhere in the community. 

"Tell us who you are and what you do."

"Yes, hello! I'm glad to be here and be able to show what I can do; entertaining people. Though this is on a way bigger scale than I'm used too! I'm HorrificShadow; I play and commentate over horror games and piss my pants in the process!"

"Horror games you say? Why not play a game with a Horror gamer? It'll get you noticed; we've done it for everyone else, don't want to leave you out!"

"Ooh..! Okay! Who's it going to be?"

The male who was speaking flagged over one of the males who were hidden from view. However, once he did come into view, the woman's eyes turn into plates as her eyes lay on him walking towards the stage, "The one and only, Markiplier!"

The crowd busts up into a fit of cheers as the woman covered her face as he tried not to cry. She adored Mark with everything she had and didn't think she'd meet him right here, right now. She thought she'd be one of the unlucky fans that only got a glimpse of him but was turned down due to time crunches. But here he was, standing in front of her, a calming, yet inviting smile on his face. He seen the way she was acting as he moved an arm around her shoulders to try his best to comfort her; he has to see this a lot and hated seeing his fans upset even if they were upset that he was talking to them. He wants to see them happy.

"You two are going to be playing the game that Markiplier here is the King at; Five Nights at Freddy's! Five Nights at Freddy's 4, to be exact! We have the game pre-set to be at Night four. Whoever gets through to the fifth night without cracking wins!"

"I am the **King,** of Five Nights at Freddy's!" His voice deepens as he stares at the woman. "I won't go down that easy.."

The woman couldn't help but to fangirl in her head as she heard Mark's voice deepen as he put emphasis on the words he spoke. They both sit down, headphones and ready to play.

\--------------------

When the almost hour long session was over, Mark raised his hands over his head in victory as he beat the last night he was told to beat while the female was on the fifth night at four o'clock; a jump scare came out of knowhere as she screamed all of a sudden, putting her hands on her face as she curses the game, getting up, flipping it off. The game did scare her; it left her slightly teary eyed once it was done. She moves to stand next to the male, wiping her eyes as she can't help but to smile.

The session for the smaller channels was over as she got off the stage, holding onto her chest. She felt a hand move to her shoulder, forcing her to quickly look back. She saw the male she was playing games with smiling like a fool, "That was fun, wasn't it? I never caught your name."

She studded slightly, but soon nods her head to Mark, taking a deep breath and swallowing her fear, "I-It was great..! And my name is Namie.. Namie Blackhart.."

\-----------------------------------

If you like this part and you want to see more of it, please, let me know! <3 I really like where this is headed already and if you want more, I can't wait to write more!

 


	2. || Chapter One || Devotion Seen Through the Screen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Jack and Mark walk in on Namie watching Mark's eight million subscriber milestone video; both were touched by the words she spoke. It left a calm yet emotional feeling towards her and her words.

**Let us continue this shall we~? I hope you guys are liking this. I love it. It's been quite a while since I've written a Mary Sue x YouTuber book. This is going on Wattpad as well but I'm writing them in advanced and posting them here [Archive of Our Own] before here to see how well it'll do first.**

 

**So! Let us go!**

**P.S. I'm not creepy. A lot of people probably do this. I'm not the only one.  
**

* * *

 

She smiles to herself as she sat down, tablet in hand connected to WiFi as she snoops on YouTube. A smile forms on her face as she looks through her news feed to see if she had any new things. Markiplier. JackSepticEye. Cryaotic. RaedwulfGamer; just her daily routine of gamers she watches to get laughs at. She blinks as she moved herself to get more comfortable in the less than comfy chair she was sitting in as she seen a video she hasn't seen from Mark yet; the eight million subscriber milestone video. She has seen his sixth one however. She knows the poor man cries every time he reacts to these so she got herself ready, clicking on the video, and waiting for it to load.

About halfway through the video, her eyes were just stuck on the little square at the left corner of the screen, covering her mouth as she tried not to cry; it happened anyway. Watching someone she adored so deeply break down at something so kind and genuine from the fans was rather humble and touching to watch. The feels were there. And they were coming hard. 

On the other side of the room, Mark and his Irish friend Jack walked into the room, they both see the woman, Mark knowing her slightly more than Jack as he moved over behind her, seeming to spy on her but when he seen that she was watching his milestone video, it touched him; he knew how the fans reacted via a screen, but watching it in person was a bit more hard to watch. He wanted to snap her out of her crying mode, but she looked way into it and he didn't want to scare her or have her drop the tablet and break it. If it break because of him, he'd be kind and probably buy her a new one. Once the video was coming to a close, he was gonna tap her on the shoulder, but stopped mid touch, due to her speaking out.

"I love you, Markimoo. You have no idea what you do to your fans. We're so dedicated and all you do is make videos for a living and make us smile and laugh when we have bad days. I'm so glad that I got to see you at that indie YouTuber panel. I probably won't for the rest of the times I'm here since you're going to be busy with your other fans." She pauses, taking a soft breath, staring down at her tablet as her fingers brush over the paused screen of him. Both Jack and Mark look over at each other, Mark seeming a lot more touched by her words than Jack, but he was also touched by the way she spoke. "You were, and still are my inspiration to do what I do now. To build a brand new community focused around a female gamer; it's hard for us to even get anywhere on here. Men think we're just sex objects that use Twitch or YouTube to flash. No no.. That's not true.. It's been very rough but having you as an inspiration got me through this. You and Jack--" Jack jumps a bit as he points to himself, looking at Mark, mouthing _'me?'_ a little frown on his face, but it was happy. "-- have gotten me through a lot of tough shit in this field." She pauses again, a sob-like laugh slipping. "Geez. I sound like Markimoo when he rambles about.. But.. If I could thank you guys personally and just give you hugs and gifts and all that jazz I would.. but I probably won't see you guys anymore.."

Once it looks like she has stopped talking, Mark moved his hand onto her left, Jack on the right, causing her to jump, turning around to see that the two she was talking about were standing right behind her. She jumps out of her seat, staring down as she mumbles a sorry to them.

"Sorry?" An Irish accent jumps in in the middle of her apologies, "There's no reason t' be sorry in the least..!" 

"Jacks right." Mark butts in for the moment, a calm, inviting smile on his face, "You were just speaking your mind and we came into it. But what you said was rather touching.."

She looked up at the two, a small little smile on her face as she stares at her two inspirations were talking to her. She moved all of a sudden as she wraps her arms around the two men in front of her, one for each arm. The boys stiffen, but each move their own arms around the woman. They stayed like that for a moment longer before pulling away. She moved back from them as she wiped her eyes, a soft sigh slipping, placing her tablet down on the chair.

"We kind of wanted to ask you something," Mark speaks first; Jack nods, finishing the sentence. "Mhmm! Markimoo suggested that we go out and have a few drinks before our panel tomorrow..! And we wanted to know if you wanted to join..? If you're old enough..?"

She blinks a few times for the millionth time; drinking with two very popular YouTubers..! "Is anyone else coming?"

"Everyone else is too busy with fans right now. So it's just us, if you want to come."

She can't help but to grin, nodding a few times, "Sure..! When are we going?"

"Now, if you want."

"Sure..! Let's go..!"

* * *

 

**End! I love cliffhangerish kind of things. It'll get better after a while. I'm gonna build a story with them. Not just bust right in with the future smut or anything. It has to build. Inside, and outside of PAX. I have a lot of ideas for this so this may be over 30 chapters if I can think that much and get it all done.**

**If you liked it, let me know and if you have any ideas you want me to do, let me know as well!**


	3. || Chapter Two || Drunken Seen Outside the Screen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack, Mark and Namie go out to the bar to chill and have a bit of fun. They talk, getting to know each other little by little; the happiness in Namie's heart continues to rise as she gets to see the men for who they are.

**Doing this one right away. It'll be seen differently once it's posted on Wattpad but Archive of Our Own users should see it the same day. Have to finish the idea I had for the first chapter.  
**

**Leggo eue.**

\-------------------------------

Mark, Jack and Namie make it to the bar of their choice after a few words to figure out where to go. They move in, the smell of the bar and the smell of drunken idiots fill the noises of the YouTubers. She frowns as she sighs, looking over at the boys seeing that the bar itself was filled, spotting an empty table table, pointing to it. The boys nod, moving over to sit down, letting Namie sit down as Jack sits beside her, Mark on the other side. A lady working the floor walked over to them, asking for their drinks of choice, nodding as she walks off once the choices were made.

"Mark, Jack.. Why would you two take a fan out to go drinking..? Isn't that weird?"

Both Mark and Jack look over at each other, shrugging their shoulders; Mark decides to talk first, "Well, you seemed interesting. You're a small channel, and the content that you made within that hour was rather interesting. Since you're a small channel, we wanted to give you the light of day; have a little bit of fun with the ones who you watch on a daily basis."

Jack nods, a smile on his face as he turned to look at her as well, "Yeah! We like hanging out with others like us. Where we can just fuck around and be goofy and talk about gaming. It doesn't matter if your a female gamer or not. We just see you like one of guys doing it have some fun!"

"I can't thank you guys enough..~" She pauses as she seen the drinks come to them, watching them be set down and the woman leaving. She takes a sip of the drink of her choice, making an odd face before continuing talking a breath, then speaking once more. "I never thought I'd meet you guys. At all, to be honest. You guys are two of the most humble, incredible people in this form of community; you've formed the safe haven for people to go. A safe haven for people to come too when you're not around and can talk to each other."

Both Mark and Jack state at her, both smiles on their faces, "We're not humble," Mark starts. "We're just two normal guys that do YouTube for a living. We do it for fun as well; but we also do it to make you guys happy. When our fans are happy, we're happy."

Namie can't help but to smile once again, a soft, yet pleasing sigh slipping. Jack taps her on the shoulder as he takes a few drink from his own drink, "You know about us. Tell us about you!"

"Yeah! We wanna know. You seem interesting."

"Meeh. I'm not too interesting. I'm just a chick who had a hard life and wants to make people happy by doing what she loves to do other than writing. Playing Horror games."

"What's your favorite game?"

"Awe shit. Hmm.." She puts her hand over her chin in a weird thinking fashion as she makes odd noises as she thinks; she already knew what it was, just wanted to build tension.

"The Dead Space series. It's one of my favorite second to Grand Theft Auto. Dead Space made me rage a lot but I still love that game with a passion."

"For Fashion?"

"Yes, Mark. A passion for fashion."

\------------------------------

After a few hours of drinking, all three of them were a bit drunk. Seeing them drunk like this, and having the special opportunity to see them like this and it was pretty cool to see them wind down, laugh at some of the most stupidest stuff, and just talk like a normal human being. 

After a bit more time of drinking, the three YouTubers get off of the chairs, a bit wobbly but can stand on their own as they make it out of the bar; the hotel they were staying wasn't too far from the bar, only a few blocks. They can walk there. They can do it again.

The walk back to the hotel was a bit quite, only drunken laughter from them now and again, or random drunken ramblings. Once inside, Namie follows both Mark and Jack but once Mark comes to his hotel room, he stops, looking at the two, "Welp! This is where we part until tomorrow! I do wanna ask you something, though, Namie."

"Yes?"

"I was wondering! If you would like to come up on stage with us around the end of the panel and we can do like a little fifteen to thirty minuet panel with you in it?"

Namie turns her head; did she hear him right? Markiplier, wanting a small little channel to be on stage with some of the biggest YouTubers in the game? Sure! 

"O-Of course..!"

"Great..! We'll see you at the panel. It be around twoish but you can just sit in the crowd until we call you up, m'kay?"

"Yeah. I mean okay..! Sounds like a plan!"

Mark nods as he uses his key card to get into the door, waving speaking a high pitches, _"bye-bye!"_ to them before the door closes and she was stuck with Jack; which wasn't a bad thing.

Jack smiles to her, "Where's your room at? I'll walk you to it." 

"Such a gentleman."

Jack laughs, shaking his head as she told him that it was a few floors above where Mark's was, room 304. Jack nods, leading the way but making sure every now and then that he would look beside him to make sure that she was alright. After a bit, Jack makes it to her room as she takes out her key, nodding to him, "Thank you, Jack. It was great spending time with you guys and can't wait until tomorrow.~"

"Same! I'll see you then, yea?"

"Of course!"

She moved into her room, closing the door; Jack nods as he as well goes to his floor, the second floor, moving into his room as well.

All three of them get into bed, sleeping off the hangover they were going to have.

\------------------

**Tis all I'm doing for today!  
**

**A newly made friend of mine, you may or may not know her as Isabella Roan [Who I nicknamed as Izy eue.] and I are being rather odd but amazingly odd in twitter messages. We've fangirled over Markimoo, and now we're writing something that I'm gonna be pleased as hell put in here. It won't be edited one bit. It'll be our raw little story time that we had >.> Fans of Markiplier will love it once it's up to that point >]**


	4. || Chapter Three || Shock Felt Outside the Screen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She thought that Jack and Mark forgot about her during the panel. But that wasn't the case. Ken and Pewdie make fun of her a bit for being around as well as being a bit close to the Irishmen and Markimoo.

**Let us begin shall we~? I'm currently watching Markimoo's Five Nights at Freddy's 4 playthrough [As I'm writing this,] soo.~  
**

 

**And I don't know what went on during Markimoo's, Jacks, Pewds and Ken's panel so I'm just gonna make it up. I've only seen them playing Cards Against Humanity from Septicplier fan videos. -Coughs.-**

\-----------------------------------

The time has come. The time where the panel would begin for Mark, Jack and his friends. She moved into the room as it was already underway, waving at the two, not expecting them to wave back but they did. Both Ken and Pewds look over at them wondering who they were waving at but she was already sitting down when they looked over towards the audience. 

She watched them play a game or two of Cards Against Humanity but the ending was soon coming. She thought that they may have forgotten as she sighs. But she was wrong.

"I have one more thing to say!" Mark spoke up at the end of the game; Jack knew what it was, he didn't forget either. Both Ken and Pewds look over to him, wondering what it would be. "Me and Jack met a fan the other day who touched our hearts and we want you guys to meet her. She's a small little channel but she deserves the limelight. You know who you are. Please, come up here on stage."

Quite a few of the fan girls thought it was them but got pushed away or shunned. Namie couldn't help but to smile a bit as she got up, making her way up on the stage without getting pushed away so she knew this wasn't a dream. Mark and Jack got up, both of them giving her a welcoming hug as she sat beside Jack, waving at Ken and Pewds.

"Who's this?" Ken spoke up as he gestures to her. Pewds leaned over to Ken, a little grin on his face. "It's their girlfriend.."

"I heard that," She speaks, turning her head as she leans over Jack slightly as he backs away, an odd look on his face. 

"So you're not here to ruin the Septicplier shipping?"

"Wh..? No?"

"Mhmm. I see what you're doing."

She frowns as she looks over to Mark, a look of not feeling welcomed was on her face as Mark shook his head a bit, patting her on the shoulder, "C'mon guys, be nice to her. She's a nice girl."

"We're just playin' around, Mark."

Mark sighs as he nods, "You want to introduce yourself?"

"I don't have a mic," She speaks. Jack takes off his mic as he hands it to her, as she puts it on her head adjusting it where it should be. "Hello. I'm Namie and I'm a small indie Horror gamer." She does shifty eyes as she giggles quietly. "And I might bite. I might bite a lot."

"She wants to bite Mark."

"I'm gonna bite you, PewDiePie. Then all your fangirls will end up killing me."

"Then don't bite me! I don't want cooties!"

She makes biting motions towards Pewds as the others can't help but to laugh. After a bit of shenanigans, the panel ends as she waves to everyone as she goes her own way away from the others. She was on her way to go back to the hotel when a few of the fans of what looks to be of Jack and Mark make their way over to her. They ask her so many questions about being with Jack and Mark, wondering if she wanted too, if they could hang out one day, if she likes them both romantically; she felt so bombarded by the fans and felt a bit uncomfortable. She frowns, but soon smiles as she tells them that she had to go do something, leaving the fans to what they were doing.

She couldn't see either of them since they were doing their own fan meetups for the next few hours and it was getting a bit late; the panel ended a few hours after it started, and they would be busy for a good few hours and she didn't want to bug any of them so she just went back up to her room, locking the door as she lays on her bed, a soft sigh slipping her lips. Eyes slowly begin to close. 

A dream of something that she never would have thought begins to form in her head.

\-----------------

**This one is very crappy. I wanted to do something on the next one so I wanted to get this one done. I promise that the next one will be well worth getting through this crappy part. I promise.~**


	5. || Chapter Four || Dreams Arousing Within the Screen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Namie fell asleep after the panel of being drained of the fans as well as the short time she was there; however, a sudden dream sneaks up on her that makes her question her friendly relationship with Markiplier.

**Hah! Figured out where to put this. I can't wait to write this! Now, this part is just going to be the dream sequence. This is also the part where Izy [IzTheReactorGirl] and I made this up during a random Twitter message and it bloomed into something amazingly that we're both going to use! I hope you guys love it as much as we did when we wrote this!**

**Credit goes to myself as well as Izy for writing half of this [We took turns.] And it's amaze-balls. Thank you for helping, Izy~! You're the best! :D**

**\------------------------------**

Her eyes closed, a calm world filled her stressful one. A sigh of relief washed over her as the room transformed into a room she wasn't familiar with. **  
**

_Her eyes look around the room, feeling unfamiliar to her. She was about ready to get up and go look around but that was before Mark all of a sudden walks through the door. His hands move down the front of his shirt, buttons beginning to become undone as he all of a sudden begins to disrobe; the shirt falls onto the unsuspecting floor. Time seems as through it's going in reverse, a robe was now replacing the button-up shirt, the straps loosely tied into a knot.  
_

_Her eyes widen in shock; she couldn't tear her eyes away from the sudden male that came into the room whom stands before her; heat begins to spread throughout her face, biting her lip unsure how to respond to the events that are suddenly unfolding._

_Mark nods to himself, sauntering his way over to the refrigerator. He opens the object as he leans down slightly, his eyes scanning the contents inside of it, standing there longer than he needed; it was as if he spotted something more enticing than what he originally wanted in the first place. Before the woman knew it, he pulled out a small bottle of pancake mix from the fridge, lifting up the object as his lips touched the front, a calm-like grin forming on his face as he made his way to the stove with the contents._

_She couldn't help but to wonder what could possibly be going through Mark's mind at the moment; the way he moved across the kitchen floor, the way his eyes lock onto hers, smiling at her, staring at her... It's enticing yet it confused her at the same time. This was new behavior that she never seen before; it was different, but somehow, she loved it._

_Mark pours the contents into the skillet, the seductive, yet rather provocative stature still remained. He flipped the pancake, once, twice, three times, biting onto his own lip, concentration ceasing to exist as simple task of making breakfast continued. He would look over to her every now and again, yet his provocative indevers continue as if she wasn't even there to begin with._

_She would look away briefly, her eyes now focused heavily on her hands, fiddling with her thumbs nervously. The blush that was slowly beginning to form made itself known more prominent now beginning to move as she could now feel it throughout her entire body; it felt as if she was trapped in California's drought. The intoxicating smell of the pancakes was enough to make her look up once more, now only to find that Mark was standing over her with the full plate of flapjacks in his hand and a seductive smirk on his lips. The knot in his robe was loose and very poorly tied; she feels so tempted, but resists any urges she had, nonetheless._

_Mark smirks to her, holding up the innocent bottle of syrup as he tips the bottle upright and over the newly made breakfast, trying to be as slow as he could, not even caring where the sticky substance went. His eyes were focused on her, taking his sweet old time in doing once more something simple as pouring syrup. The task that would take someone mere seconds to accomplish, however, with Mark, it's taking ages, "Would you like some..?" He calmly spoke up to her, his voice beginning to lower an octave or two._

_She watches the syrup cascade over the pancakes for a moment before looking up into Mark's eyes. They're furrowed in a seductive glare. The glare is enough to send chills down her spine. Hearing his voice in a lower octave paralyzes here where she sits; she could barely speak. Instead she bites down on her lip, her whisper almost inaudible, "Yes.."_

_Mark smirks, slowly moving a hand up to grab onto the pancake himself other than using any form of utensil; he moved the warm, tasty and sticky meal forwards, the syrup slowly beginning to drip off of the pancake and onto his hand, as well as the plate. He moved it more closer to her lips, his voice staying within the same seductive octave it was before, "I'm going to need you to say 'aah..~' "_

_The pace of her heart begins to quicken against her flushed crimson chest; she can feel her back tense up, worried that he can hear how loud it is beating. A small drop of the succulent syrup drips along the rim of her button lip; she lightly runs her tongue along the drop, eye contact was never broken between herself and Mark, the smirk on his face has grown wider._

_"Aah.." She speaks quietly._

_He's rather pleased that he can have such of an effect on her and that it's working so effectively. Once she did say 'aaah,' he moved the breakfast into her awaiting mouth, being rather careful not to make a mess on something so beautiful. He took his sweet time once more before removing what she had not eaten, placing it back onto the plate for either of them to finish off later, "How was it..?" Such a simple question is quite simple by any normal person, but once more, the question made by Mark in this state is arousing._

_The taste is spectacular..! It's incredible, almost enough for her to snatch what remained on the plate and it all for herself. Instead she savors what she had, careful not to make a mess on herself for fear of looking like quite the fool, "Amazing.." She replies, feeling the stickiness of syrup on her lips as she spoke._

_"I made it espically for you..~" Mark speaks up as he picks up what was left, taking a bite from it himself, tongue darting out to take a few swipes over his own lips as the syrup made quite a mess on his own lips as well; a pleasing yet soft hum escaped him. His tongue that was licking his own lips seemed to lick away for what felt like hours, but in reality it was only a few seconds. His body leans down, tongue slipping out from it's owners mouth once more as it makes contact with her own lips, licking away the little mess that was there; the hum from before made a return once more_

_It was impossible for her to contain herself anymore. She knows what he's doing; the little tease! But yet she adores it, craves it, desperately wants it. She feels her arms acting on their own, snaking their way around his neck, fingers tangling themselves into his hair. She fells the vibration of his hum against her mouth, humming her own in reply. She feels his muscles tense up under her hold. She's got him..._

_Once he fells her arms move around him, he drops the plate, not even caring where it landed; he just wanted to move his own around her frame, feeling the warmth from hers against him. He moved his lips with hers, teasing pecks were given here and there, still not fully giving in on his own acts. He wants to play around a bit more before that happens._

_His arms slide to the frame of her hips; he can feel her increased body heat against his own palms. He's close enough to where he can hear her throbbing heart and smirks against her lips. She starts to slowly shift downwards so her back is against the cushions of the couch; he has no choice but to follow her lead. He was now practically hovering over her now. Mark breaks his lips away from hers briefly, staring into her eyes which were now filled with something only he can fully see; lust, want, desire._

_The eyes of what she wants; the look she gives Mark was heavy. It's there, it's bringing heavy tension and he can't help but to oblige to her wants and lust filled look. He stays where she had placed him from moving onto the couch, his head slowly moving next to her ear; soft yet warm breaths ghosting over the shell of her ear, his voice seeming to drop another octave, if that was even possible, "Is there something that you want..?"_

_The heat of his breath against her ear is enough to make her let out a shaky, almost breathless sigh. Goosebumps trail down her neck; another shiver snakes up her spine. His lips lightly brush against her earlobe as he whispers his question once more, "Is there something you want?"_

_He moves his face so he can look at her again. Her face flushed crimson, but at this point, she didn't even care._

_"You..." She breathed out._

_Mark let a soft yet seductive grin form on his face as he moved away from her ear, his sinful lips now trailing a line from her ear to the side and up her neck, cheek, then finally her lips. The touch was kept chase, but the simple touch made her body warm up more than it was; a simple kiss from this man was enough to drive her up the wall. She'd let him physically do it if he wasn't on top of her._

_Mark slowly let his arms wrap around the remainder of her waist, pulling her up from the couch and closer against his chest. Her grip on his neck was now tighter, her lips mingling with his own. She feels the throbbing of his own heart against her chest and she smirks into her shared kiss with him. It pleased her to know she's doing her job right as well._

_He kept her close, never wanting to let her go; the heat from her was amazing, feeling her beating heart quicken with every movement or touch he does is quite amazing to witness. A soft sigh falls from her nose as the kiss was kept, their lips seeming to fit like a puzzle; the feeling was magical. A simple tease from him ended him up in this situation, however, he won't complain, though._

_The warmth of his skin against her is amazing, in an instant she felt safe, protected, untouched by any sort of impurities of imperfections. All the problems plaguing her mind seem to melt away as she gets lost in Mark's hold. She prays to never let go; she wants to keep this forever, even if it meant staying in this position for the rest of time._

_Mark moved way from the kiss for a brief moment, a calm smile on his face. His seductive look was remaining but it started to falter after sometime, leaving him like this. One of his hands move to cup her flushed cheek, using a thumb to caress the skin under. He speaks no words, only soft, calm breaths come from him, his eyes never leaving hers._

_She smiles at him and places her hand against his own, holding it there on her cheek. She uses her free hand to brush a bit of his black floof out of his face. He grins and pulls her close into a warm embrace. He sighs shakily, amazed at how his life had come to this; living a perfect life and holding nothing short of true beauty in his arms._

_She nuzzles her face in the crook of his neck and lightly kisses him there before embracing him as well. The moment was nothing short of perfect, and it would stay like that under the end; as well as every second after._

Her body jolts upwards as she moved her hands to her warm face, looking around the room as she noticed that she was in her bedroom at the hotel; the time read it was nearly one o'clock in the morning. She slept that long? Really? 

What an interesting dream... _  
_

_\-----------------------_

**No words.~ Just perfection.~ >]** _  
_


	6. || chapter Five || Horror Felt Around the Screen

**Let us continue from the amazing dream Namie had, shall we~?  
**

**For the Halloween part, I know the actors are not aloud to touch anyone walking through, but this is my story. >]**

\--------------------------

Namie awoke from a sudden yet arousing dream, her eyes looking around to where she was, not even sure where she was. But she was in her room, in her hotel bed, covered in blankets all nice and warm. She moved away from the bed and moved to the door, a sigh slipping her lips as she put on her jacket as she leaves her room, making her away outside the hotel room.

The night was a bit chilly; you'd need at least a light jacket on, and she did. She sighs as she leans against the wall, seeing a shadow of someone as she moved over to the figure. The figure turns around after they hear the footsteps, a faint smile on his face. It was Mark, the person she just dreamt of in an odd way. She stares at the man for a bit before she smiles as well, her own heart slowly beginning to beat more faster being in front of him. 

"Wh-What are you doing out here, Mark?"

Mark sighs as he crosses his arms over his chest, a calm breath slipping his lips, "I wanted some air so I came out here. It's nice, isn't it?"

Namie nods, moving to stand next to him, looking up at the cool night sky, "It's October. One of my favorite months."

Mark looks over, turning his head slightly, "Oh? How come?"

"Well.. It's the month of creepiness with all the ghostie-goos, the haunted houses, and most of all, Halloween!"

"Halloween and haunted houses are the best. There is a haunted place that is open around this time. You want to go?"

She blinks a few times as she looked around for a moment thinking that he wasn't talking to her but her thoughts got cut off, "Hello?"

"Wh..? Oh..! Yeah, sure. Lets go."

\-------------------

Once they arrive at the haunted house, there was only a few people left. A few people in front of them, then a few in the back. They were only aloud to go in by twos. Mark and someone else was meant to go but he told the person that he was with Namie and didn't want to leave her alone with a stranger in this place so he let someone behind them that was alone go with. Once their time came, the man told them they can go in. Namie grabbed onto Mark's hand without even thinking. He didn't pull away to her surprise; he just tightened the hold on her hand, gently pulling her through the door.

The first room was rather normal as they walked through; she kept a hold onto his hand, staying close to him as her other hand moved to grip onto his arm. The more they get into the room, the more gruesome the room gets with realistic body parts hanging from the ceiling and the walls, to what looks to be blood on the floor leading to the next room where a man dressed in a doctors outfit had his hands stuck in a males open body, the male screaming in pain and horror. 

She stares at the scene for a moment before moving her head onto Mark's shoulder, covering her eyes. Before she knew it, the doctor was now in front of Mark as they waved a butcher knife in his face. The man looked around Mark as he grins, grabbing onto Namie all of a sudden breaking the calming hold she had with Mark as she was pulled to the man who was on the table, "Hehe..! You want to be next~? I think you'd be beautiful to experiment on..~"

She couldn't help but to let a scream out as the man grabbed her and brought her over to the corpse. The corpse lifted up off of the table, reaching out towards her. The man with the butcher knife lifted it up as he stabbed her; but it wasn't a real one. The knife slipped through her arm and torso only hitting air; no harm done. Once she felt that, even the fake stabbing scared her so she slowly backed away as she physically ran into Mark's arms, moving her arms around him as he head buried in his chest. Mark stares at he for a moment as he moved an arm around her waist as they begin the walk. Before they move into the next room, he pauses as he moved her to the wall to be stable, moving her away from his chest, a hand moving a few strands of hair away from her face.

"Are you going to be okay to finish this..?"

She stares at him for a moment before nodding a few times, holding her hand out to him. He gladly took it, nodding himself as he moved into the next room. 

The next room was normal except for the flashing strobe lights. In the lights, there were several mannequins that were actually moving. Mark stopped in his trails as he stares at them; Namie knew he hated them so she gave his hand a few calming squeezes, feeling one in return. When they began moving again, the mannequins moved with them. Mark whimpered as he seen them, looking away. She moves so her head was next to his as she gave a quick peck to his cheek; she didn't mean to do that but it was on instinct, "It's okay, Mark.. They're not real.."

When she was consoling him to keep going, she heard a scream she was all too familiar with as a man with green hair ran down the hallway. He stopped where they were, looking around and blinks, "Mark? Namie? What are you guys doing here?"

"What are you doing here..!?"

"I got bored so I came here? I seen that there was a haunted attraction open late at night so I came. Didn't expect to see you two here. ...Why are you holding hands..?"

Mark looked down as he dropped her hand; he felt a bit bad, but he didn't want Jack to get the wrong impression. She frowns to herself as she wrapped her arm that was comfortable in Mark's embrace around herself. She moved away from Mark as she made her way through the mannequin infested room, making it somewhere safe. She could see into the next room as she slowly peaks into it, her eyes wide as she turned to look at the two YouTubers.

"What?"

"That room is... Uhm.. I don't want to go in there.."

The next room was one of Namie's worst nightmares. A gigantic realistic spider was hanging on the wall with silk webbing as it had someone encased in web. Mark and Jack went first as they stares at the spider, Mark holding his hand out to her, "It's okay." Is all he says as she takes his hand being pulled into the room. Once inside the room, the spider moves, actually crawling away from the web and over to the others in the room. Namie backed herself in a corner as she covers her eyes with a free hand; both Mark and Jack see her actual fear as they move in front of her, Jack now grabbing onto her other hand, wanting her to feel safe. The spider crawls around them and up the wall as it hovers above her, its legs touching her. She screams as she jumps forward, both of her arms moving around each of them, keeping her body close to them. They stiffen as they move out of the room. She lets go once they were out, seeing the ending. She runs to the exit, only be to jumped for a final time by someone who was waiting with a chainsaw. She screams as she just kept running. Both Jack and Mark following after her as they call her name. 

Once she finally stops, they catch up. They both breath heavily as they look at her. Jack was the first to speak, "Why did you run off..?" 

"That fucker scared me..!"

Mark sighs as he moved over to her, giving her a hug. She moved her arms around him, fingers gripping onto his jacket as she tried to pull herself as close as she can, feeling comfortable in his arms. Her eyes lay on Jack behind them, staring as he watches them. They pull away as she moves over to Jack, hugging onto him the same way that she hugged Mark, a sigh of relief washing over her.

\-----------------------

Once they get back to the hotel, tomorrow they would be leaving. The PAX event they were at was finished. They were just spending the night until tomorrow so they won't be too tired on the drive home. They all went to Mark's hotel room, Mark sitting on the bed, Namie laying on his bed by the wall, and Jack sitting on the couch. Namie was actually asleep so Jack and Mark talk.

"Do you sense something odd about her..? She seems more touchy now."

"Yeah.. It's a bit weird. But I guess if you're scared to death I guess you do get touchy feely. "

She moves in her sleep as she faces the wall, a soft sigh slipping her lips. Jack leaves the room after a few more words with Mark, and Mark moves onto the couch; before he could move, a hand darted out towards him as she grabbed the back of his shirt, "Can you stay..?"

He blinks, but sighs, nodding. He slowly lays down beside her, his eyes closed as he soon too fell asleep. 

\------------------

**Welp! That's it eue.**


	7. || Chapter Six || Sexual Feelings Felt Through the Screen

**Let us being this shall we >]**

**P.S. I've been trying to write this for over an hour and kept not liking what was written; so. Why not do another dream sequence. They're fun. If any of you have any ideas where you want this to go, let me know. I'm already running out of ideas; I have one but I still wanna keep this slow but I dunno how much more slower I can do it. This maybe the final one before I actually begin to build a romance between Markimoo, and Namie; and Jackaboy and Namie.**

**P.P.S. I wanna get a bit sexual with this. It's a dream. I can do what I want! Sorry. Inner Cartman.**

\-----------------------

It's been about a week or so since the PAX event; things were perfectly fine. She was back in her own state, her own bed, her own house away from the chaos of the event, but she was missing two things. And they were named Jack and Mark. But she can't go missing them too much. It was late at night and she was just getting ready for bed. She decided to check her computer for anything new, there wasn't really anything important other than fan stuff that she can get to later. She hopped into bed, laid down and closed her eyes as she let the dream world take over.

\---------------------

_Another world filled with dreams and fantasies filled her mind; the world coming alive other than light.  
_

_She looked around the area she was at, a sigh slipping her lips as she seen no one, but soon she spots the silhouettes of two people making their way to her. She didn't know who they were until she seen the fading green and pink hair strutting near her. She blinks, turning her head as she seen them. They stop in front of her, both Mark and Jack holding out a hand to her, which she takes in each of her own. She had no idea what was going on, but that was before both of them wrapped an arm around her waist, still not speaking a single thing._

_"I'm glad to see you again," One of them speaks up. It was Mark. Jack nods in agreement as the scene before her switches to where she was now at Mark's place in LA; in his recording room to be exact. She was sitting in his usual chair as Mark and Jack were standing by talking amungs themselves._

_Jack moves behind the computer chair as both his arms move around her torso, laying on her shoulders as he gave her a hug from behind; but it wasn't a simple hug, the hug turned a bit arousing when lips were involved. Warm Irish lips moved across her neck to her cheek, turning her head slowly so her eyes stare into bright blue. She blinks but she can't help but to move forward on her own accord, giving a quick peck to his lips. He stares a bit wide eyed not expecting such a gesture, but he returns it just as quick, but soon after he spins the chair, leaning his frame down to give a real kiss to her; she stays frozen before she moves her arms gently around his neck as she returns it. It wasn't a full-blown make out session. It was a simple, calm kiss; no tongue, nothing to take it too far and she seemed to love it. He was being rather gentle with her. Mark watched from the sidelines, a little frown on his face; she spotted the frown when her eyes opened as she gently pushed Jack away, but not before giving a few more pecks. He spins around as he watched her move over to Mark._

_She slipped her arms around him as she did with Jack, a sigh slipping. She moved to him a few pecks as well; to the cheek, the neck, and the lips. She tried to be as calm as she could when she was around him but for some odd reason, she wanted to go nuts with him._

_She moved away from Mark after a few more shared kisses, making her way out of the room as they both follow close behind. She makes it to his bedroom, peaking her head in and around before she ran and plopped on his bed, staring at the ceiling as she did. They both soon come into the room as Mark closes and locks the door, making her turn her head in question. He moved over to her, plopping down on the bed beside her._

_"I know what you've been thinking of," He speaks; he moves to lay down next to her, a hand caressing her cheek as he all of a sudden rolls over onto her. Jack watches once more but moves onto the other side of the bed._

_"I know you want us more than a friend," Jack speaks, his accent getting thicker than it usually is which just makes him even more arousing. She didn't say a single thing; Mark moves to sit on her, but doesn't put his entire weight on her, just enough to keep her down slightly so she wouldn't be able to move._

_"If you had to choose, who would you pick?"_

_"For what..?" She finally speaks, her eyes darting between green and pink._

_"Who you wanted in your life. You can only have one.."_

_She frowns as she heard that she can only pick one; she wanted them both._

_"But what if I want you both..?"_

_They both sigh; Mark leans down to give her a quick peck on the lips, "You want us both? How come? You have an infatuation with us both? You love us both in a sexual manor? You want us both to do naughty things to you? In a setting like this?"_

_She doesn't respond. But what she does do is get enough strength to push Mark off and switch positions with him so she was now on top of him; she slowly begins to move her hips where she sat, hearing a soft, low groan from the other made it worth while. She didn't say a single thing, she just let her actions speak for her. She began to move more quicker, leaning down over him so she can get a bit more leverage. She can hear his breathing begin to slowly quicken; she was doing her job right once again, only on a more sexual manor._

_Once she got Mark in a sat of panting, she looked over to Jack, reaching her hand out as she grabbed his shirt, pulling him more closer. One of her hands grip the front of his shirt, the other hand moving down south to quickly rub between his legs. The Irishmen let out a quiet gasp, his eyes looking down where her hand was, then back at her._

_"W-What are you doing..?"_

_"I wan to make you two feel good.. Is there something wrong with that..? You want me to stop..?"_

_They both be quiet but soon shake their heads._

_She grins as she was about to take off her own shirt when--_

An alarm went off all of a sudden to snap her out of her dreams. She frowns as she curses to herself as she looks at the time. The time read it was nearly nine in the morning. She had another dream but this was more sexual and it involved both Jack and Mark. She got out of bed, got dressed and looked over to the bed.

"...I need to finish that dream..."

**\----------------------**

**If you want me to finish this dream, let me know.~ I would love to finish it and finally make this M rated where it's supposed to be. I would love to write a threesome smut scene. It's about time something goes on. Even if it's in dream form it'll happen then eventually, maybe, happen outside the dream world.**

**If you want it finished, again, let me know.~ >]**

 


	8. || Chapter Seven || Secret Feelings Felt Around the Screen

**Finally time for me to get this shit going other than keeping it slow. I kept it slow enough. I don't do slow. I love to get right in but this was one of my most prized fanfics in quite a while.**

**For personal motivation to write this, I'm listening to an MMD [Miku Miku Dance.] entitled: "Koshitantan - Markiplier, JackSepticEye and Nova" I am in love with that song. If you like any of them, or all of them, it's nearly fan service -Enter singing here- :DDD**

**Anyway! On to the part at hand! It's gonna have a drastic time skip to finally get things going in the romance field.**

**Finally gonna add more YouTubers other than these two. They won't be love interests, but it'll get boring if I just talk about Markimoo and Jackaboy.**

* * *

Quite a few months have passed since the PAX event; things were rather normal. Namie did her normal daily routine of making video's on a daily basis. But that was before she got a message that YouTube was holding a form of convention, or party of sort and she was invited. It was set to be held in a few days; she had to hurry and pack and get there as quick as she can so she won't get cut our or miss out on something like this.

* * *

She got there the night before the event; having to get a hotel room, she found the nearest one. The hotel was so booked up with so many people, some people had to bunk together; and she was one of them. She got told where her room would be as she got a spare key. She sighs as she takes her bags up to where she would be staying, not knowing who it would be. She got to the door, putting her bags down, slid the key card through the slot and the door opened. A smile formed on her face as she seen who she'd be bunking with.

The Fairy Odd Parents! Wait, wrong show!

She can't believe how lucky she is. There are many many rooms in this hotel and she got lucky enough to stay with Mark and Jack. The boys looked up when they seen her, blinking but couldn't help but to smile themselves. Jack got up first as he moved over to her, wrapping his arms around her waist to bring her into a welcomed hug, his well missed Irish accent filling her ears when he spoke, "It's been a while, hm? Nice t' see ya' again!"

She moved her arms around his neck as she held him close to her, her eyes spotting mark as she moved a hand out to wave to him, her eyes stating at him as the hug was kept between her and Jack. Said hug was cut a bit short than what she wanted but she smiles, putting her palms on his cheeks, giving them a few pats as she moved over to Mark, standing before him for a moment before her arms wrap around his neck as she did with Jack but this time she buries her head in his neck, fingers gripping on the back of his shirt. He held her close, a sigh slipping his lips as he kept it there for a bit longer than Jack did before letting go. She sighs as she didn't want to let go; she didn't want to let go of either of them but she didn't want to creep them out with the way she was acting, not knowing if they even feel the same way and their just too kind to push her away for the affection she's been giving them.

Her eyes scan the room before her, seeing only two beds and a couch that is most likely a pull out bed, pointing to the beds, "How is this going to work? You guys got the room first so I'll just sleep on the couch."

Both Jack and Mark shake their heads as they look to her, pointing to the couch; Jack speaks up first, "Nah! You're gonna have a bed. It's not nice to have a lady sleep on a shitty couch. It'll probably hurt your back and you need something comfy to sleep on."

"Jack's right. Ladies don't sleep on couches. That's for us when we're bad."

She blinks as she couldn't help but to laugh, shaking her head, "Then who's gonna be nice and let the lady sleep in their bed?"

"Well it's a pull out bed so I guess I can take it and you can have the bed." Mark spoke up. Jack was about ready to speak up but the other shook his head. "Nope! I call the couch." He moved over and sat on it, moving around it awkwardly. "I even have all my cooties all over it. You wanna sleep in my cooties, Jacky?"

"I would love to sleep in your Mark cooties."

Mark laughs as Namie does as well, moving her stuff over to the bed that Mark had before she got there and laid on it, a sigh slipping as she put her arms over her eyes, letting the comfortable hotel bed comfort her body in ways her own bed doesn't.

Mark gets his bed ready, pulled out and made sure there was enough stuff for him in it before plopping down on it, "This is actually pretty comfy. You're missing out Jack." He stuck his tongue out at the Irishman, cuddling up in the blankets.

Around the middle of the night, a sudden thunderstorm began to strike and it was one rather fierce. A sudden boom of thunder woke Namie up from her slumber as she looked around the pitch black room, watching it light up with the bright flashes of lightning. She jumped when another loud boom followed by a crack of thunder hit. She ducked in the blankets, her body beginning to shake from the sudden loud noises; she loves the rain, but once it gets this far and this strong, she gets a bit afraid and paranoid. She didn't want to wake up Jack or Mark just because she was being a baby so she just left them alone, soft little frightened noises slipping from her.

She got up to go to the bathroom that was connected to the room as she stayed in there for a bit, listening to the pouring rain, loud thunder and sudden cracks of lightning, making the lights in the bathroom flicker slightly. She stood in the doorway to the bathroom as she heard more noises as she covered her ears and just moved to one of the beds that wasn't hers in the room, plopping down beside whomever was in it, her arms wrapping around them as she got under the covers, shaking a bit, trying to be as close to them as possible for physical comfort. The person she was nearly skin tight too woke up all of a sudden as they turned around slowly to look at her from the lightning, their eyes blinking.

"What are you doing..?" A groggy Irish accent suddenly whispered. She was in Jack's bed. Well then.

"I don't like thunderstorms.." She speaks. She was in her mid twenties and acted like a child who ran to their parents in this same scenario.

Jack blinks several times as he stares at her, a soft sigh slipping his lips. She noticed the sigh as she took it as annoyance as she removed her arms away form his waist as she sat up, "I-I'm sorry.. I'll just... Go back.."

Jack shook his head as he heard another loud boom from the outside, seeing her physically jump made him frown. She wasn't kidding, "C'mere.."

Is all he says, his arms were lazily outstretched to her as she slowly moved in them, feeling his warm body meet with hers as he kept her close to him, her head hidden in his chest, "It's okay.. Jacky's here to protect you from the stupid thunder. It won't hurt you when I'm around..!"

She giggles as she moved a bit more closer to him, moving her head up to give a quick peck to his cheek as her head lays back down on his chest, eyes closing, feeling more calmer now that she doesn't have to deal with this alone. She can finally sleep calmly in Jack's arms.

* * *

Mark was up first before the other two were. He made odd noises as he stretches to wake up and let his bones crack awake. He looked over towards Jack's bed as he seen another head in the bed, then looked over to Namie's not seeing her in there. He blinks as he grabbed the blankets, pealing them away from their bodies. He saw them nearly stuck together; legs intertwined, which may have been on accident. One arm was under her head keeping her head up and having something to lay on as the other was wrapped around her, slightly up the back of her shirt, laying on the skin he exposed. One of her arms were around his waist, hand still gripping on his shirt he wore as the other was wrapped around his neck in an odd fashion that didn't look too comfortable. He noticed that the arm she was laying on was curled up slightly as if it was cradling her head, the fingers twitched as they barely touched her hair.

Mark took out his phone as he actually took a picture, but kept the personal moment to himself and not posting it on Twitter for everyone to see. He would have but it looks like it wasn't on intimate reasons. He leans on the bed slightly, taking a deep breath as he couldn't help but to scream to them, "Wake the fuck up! Time to start the day love birds!"

He knew they weren't, but he just wanted to laugh at their reactions.

Jack was first to jolt awake. He looked over as he felt one of his arms was completely numb and now he remembered why. He slowly removed his arm from under her head, making sure not to wake her even though the scream would have waken her up, "What the fuck, Mark?"

"Did you get laid, Jackaboy~?"

"No? It was thundering and shit outside last night as she was afraid and didn't want to wake any of us but I guess she just jumped into one of the beds looking for comfort. I let her stay since it was genuine fear for what happened last night. I would feel bad if I just pushed her away to sleep alone."

Mark nods understanding as he moved over onto the other side of the bed, moving a hand to her shoulder as he shook her a few times, "Wake up, sleeping beauty."

It takes her a few seconds to wake up but once her eyes get used to the light in the room, she spots Mark leaning over her which made her jump, but sighs, "You scared me."

"Sorry.~ It's time to get ready so we can get going and go.~"

She nods as she gets up, getting her daily things done before getting dressed, the boys waiting for her as she finally got done, getting the things she needed before making it out of the room.

* * *

When they get to the building, several upon several YouTubers big and small littered the room, making it loud with several forms of speech. She giggles as she linked her arms with both Jack and Mark, neither of them pulling away; they move together around the room, going every place they can go. 

Game stations were set up everywhere, a place to get wasted was surprisingly there. She spots the area where several forms of alcohol was there as she let go of them, grabbing a full bottle as she opened it, actually taking a few big drinks from it. The boys stare at her not expecting her to do that right away but shrug, grabbing their own preferred drink if it was there, joining her in the drinking game.

When they were walking around still together, she spots a male with a mask on as she can't help but to squeal. She dragged the boys over to where he was at, waving to him through Jack and Mark's arms, "Is this prom?"

She blinks as she looks at him; his voice was like butter. She loved to listen to his voice no matter if it was now or on videos. His voice was a gift from of the voice Gods and he uses it very well.

"Cryyy.~"

"That's my name. Don't ware it out."

She moved away from Mark and Jack to give the faceless male a quick hug; she looked behind him, seeing his girlfriend, Cheyenne behind him doing something on a game she found interest in, waving. She waved back before going back to her normal gaming session talking to herself.

They moved around the convention center talking to several people; even ran into Pewds and Marzia at some point.

It was getting more later on in the session as there wasn't much booze left as she moved over to the station, stealing what was left as she grabbed onto Mark and Jack dragging them back to the hotel room, plopping the booze choices on one of the beds as she sighs, "Booze.~ Let's party, boys.~"

The boys blink but soon grab again onto something as they suck down the booze in the container.

Later on before midnight, all three of them were drunk; Namie was on her own bed as she lays down on it, bottle in hand as she took a few sips now and then. Both Mark and jack was sitting on her bed, watching her.

They were both a bit out of it as one of them moved over on top of her all of a sudden without a given warning. This time other than Mark being first to do things, it was Jack. He stares at her as he leans down to give her neck a few little pecks, causing her to jump from the touches, but doesn't pull away. She moved her bottle onto the table next to the bed, arms moving around his neck as she pulled him down fully on her, turning his head to finally do what her dreams kept forcing her to dream of. She finally got to give him a kiss; it may have been a drunken kiss and neither of them may remember it in the morning, but it's worth it. He returned her given kiss without hesitation, sitting her up slightly so he can get a bit more deeper make-out session going.

Mark watched for a moment as he then moved onto the bed as well, gently pushing Jack's head away from her as he gave a few pecks to her as well; he could swear that he heard a groan from her but he didn't question it. She moved an arm around both of them, switching between kissing Mark and Jack every few minuets, not wanting either for them left out. She did like them both, and now that she gets to do something that happened in her dreams, it nearly makes it the saying, 'dreams do come true,' almost real.

She moved away from the kisses, laying her head back on the pillow, the boys staring at her, "I like you guys..~" She spoke in a slurred manor. They both blink, turning their heads. They had enough mind set to know what she was saying but didn't move way no matter the scene that was unfolding.

Once she spoke, she grabbed onto them both again, the intimate dream-like sequence began once again, her heart fluttering in her chest as she had to pinch herself that this wasn't a dream. Nope. This was really happening. And she was glad that it was.

* * *

**Haha. More cliff hangers. >] I'll be writing what happens during this session next time.~ >] And it'll finally get steamy >]!**

 

 


	9. || Chapter Eight || Pleasure Felt all Around the Screen

**And now it's time for the smutty smut smut to begin >] There are going to be several scene changes but it's gonna stick to only two; the present when they are sober reflecting on what happened, and the night before [Which will be in italic.] showing what went on during that night in it's entirety. I haven't written straight smut for years so excuse my horrible writing for the female x male smut. I do so much better for male x male or female x female.**

**Also sorry that it's very long. When I write smut I write everything; foreplay, teasing, the before fucking teasing, the fucking, and if there is any after fucking teasing I write that too. I go very in depth. Probably why people like it so much. I don't skimp on details; maybe overly detailed, but that's how I work. It doesn't skip anything.**

* * *

The three finally woke up around noon the next day, heads still spinning from the night before; they were all nude sleeping in one single queen sized bed. Both Jack and Mark on either side of Namie as she was in the middle, the blankets moved over them in a messy fashion only enough to keep below the belt covered; however, in Namie's case she had to have it over her chest as well. She's the one that woke up first, sitting up as she held the sheet over her chest, her head spinning causing her to fall back onto the bed not even wanting to get up.

"What the fuck happened last night..?"

_Namie was on the bed as the two men were around her, one on top of her as the other was beside her on the bed. She had her arms wrapped around one of them as her head was facing the other in question. Her vision cleared somewhat as she can see that Mark was on top of her, Jack being the one she was staring at. They both were rather drunk, she was as well but she didn't care in the slightest. Her dreams were finally coming to fruition and she wasn't going to stop it._

_Mark moved his kisses from her lips now down to her neck, biting down a bit hard on the skin enough to elicit a sudden noise from her which excited him to keep going. He kept moving around her neck, only staying on one side since he knew that Jack probably wanted his turn to mark her as well so he kept to her left, nipping and sucking on the skin to leave small bruise marks that litter untouched skin. He grins as he felt one of her hands grip onto the back of his shirt, shaky breaths slipping from her lips as he did._

_Mark moved away onto the other side of the bed, watching as Jack now took his place, leaning down to give her a few pecks to the lips, his hands slowly roaming over her clothed frame to add to the affectionate passion. He soon moved his head up, a small grin on his face as he moved to the other side of her neck, leaving his own markings on her, only a bit more bigger than Mark's, making sure to make them a bit more darker and slightly more painful to receive. She couldn't help but to moan quietly, her arms wrapping around him going up the back of his shirt all of a sudden, warm hands caressing Irish skin._

The memories of last night begins to flood into her mind, but they were slow to come as if they wanted her to relive the situation in real time only by memory. She sighs as they flooded in, looking over to the boys who were now waking up, looking around a bit confused themselves. 

Jack sat up in the bed before putting his undergarments on then pants, looking at the two still in the bed, his accent was rather thick from having a hangover as well as tiredness, "What th' hell happened last night..?"

Mark blushed faintly as he buries his head in the pillows; looks like he remembers.

_Namie sat up all of a sudden as she stares at the boys, pushing Jack off of her, getting over him as her head lops to the side, her eyes filled with drunken lust for both of them. She wants to do something with these two but she knows they won't remember it in the morning which maybe a good thing. She leans down slightly once she gained the balance that she needed to do so, her hand moving up the front of Jack's shirt, fingers dancing over the warm skin under; her other hand did the same to Mark, looking between the two. She was so lucky to be doing anything of the sort with these two. She respected them for YouTubers and the amazingly kind gestures they both give to their fans, but she can't help but to do the things she has in her head._

_"Sean...~" She whispered his real name in his ear, hearing the other stiffen up from the tone of voice she decided to use with him. He sat up slightly, moving his arms around her to lift off her own shirt, Mark moving a hand to unclip her bra, having it become lose. She removes her own shirt as well as the bra, covering her chest with her arms being crossed. Jack didn't like that so he flipped her around on her back, moving to intertwine their fingers together, eyes darting around her body, laying on her chest. His fingers danced down her arms until they reached her breasts, gently grabbing one of the mounds before moving it around, two fingers pinching a nipple, causing a gasp of air to slip from her. Jack grabbed onto Mark's hand, putting it over the other breast that was untouched, feeling the kneading from both of them was pleasurable; the alcohol was making the touches more sensitive._

She let out a shaky breath as a bit more of the story unfolded before her mind, a blush forming on her face as she hid it away with shaky hands, "The memories are filling my head.. I have to admit.. I really liked last night.. From what my mind is making up if it even happened.."

Both boys stare at her turning their heads, "Elaborate some more on this.."

_When the foreplay touched seemed to end, both boys stood on either side of the bed, Namie's eyes darting between either of them as they slowly began to undress; taking their sweet time as if they were the ones teasing her, enjoying her begging eyes staring daggers into their own. The boys fully undress, her body sitting up as they came into the bed, pushing her back down. Both of them now begin to attack her neck again, both Jack and Mark having exactly one half of her body all to themselves; they were going to make use of it._

_She could feel both sides of her body getting the same treatment almost; her left were Mark was now currently was more gentle but got rough and quick at some points. He made sure to touch, rub, and massage the right places for however long before moving onto the next area; his touches felt almost like fire on her cooling skin which brought the pleasure meter up higher than it already was. His head moved to give her tender kisses upon her lips, making sure to keep them there for a moment, only taking them away when he felt the need to bring tongue into the equation._

_Jack on the other hand was a bit more rougher with his movements; he was slow, but rough, making sure his touched lasted and made a difference. His touches was like fire as well, but they lasted, making her body suddenly twitch every now and again against her own will._

_She was in heaven right now; two of her male YouTubers she looked up too greatly was both drunk and preforming foreplay with her..! It can't get any better than this. Or can it..?_

"I think we may have had sex last night.."

Jacks eyes widen slightly, looking her up and down, then at Mark, "Did we, Mark?"

"I.."

"Mark.. You remember, don't you..?"

"Yeah. I remember. Their finally coming back in bursts. And as it looks like, I think we all did have sex."

Namie frowns as she plops down on the bed, her body aching from what happened, rubbing her back now and again, her arms hurt like hell, legs, everything. Even her fricken eyes hurt.

"Me too.."

_Mark was the first one to get over her, his hands trailing down to her shoulders, chest, pinching a nipple on the way down causing her to gasp again. He scoots down so he's sitting between her legs as his hands rest on her thighs. She moved her hands down between her legs to cover her suddenly wet and needy womanhood. Even her own touch to cover it caused her body to suddenly jerk. Mark chuckles as he slowly removed her hands, his fingers gently touching her. She sits up to see what he was doing, but Jack pushed her back down, his fingers now messing with her hair, his free hand running up and down her stomach and chest, brushing over sensitive places to hear her gasp and groan quietly. It won't be quiet for long._

_"Are you a virgin..?" Mark asks; she nods slowly, a soft smile moved onto his face. He was pretty drunk, yes, but he still cared and had compassion if someone was still a virgin and he was going to be the one to break them. "I'll be gentle.. I promise.. Alright..?"_

_He move a hand to her cheek, gently caressing her cheek to make sure she was alright with this still before he continued. She nodded as he did as well; he slowly moved a finger inside of her, watching her face and making sure to hear clearly, not wanting any pain to come from her. He slowly moved it before adding a second. The second one made her whine in discomfort as she tried to close her legs to stop the slowly growing pain she was feeling. He frowns as he was very careful as he moved them, making sure not to be too slow or too rough with her now that he seen her in pain. It hurt, but if she didn't want to be ripped in half by either of their cocks she'll have to be prepped before hand._

_Jack frowns as well as he moved to pepper kisses along her neck, his hand moving to her chest to massage her breasts to try and calm her down, hoping that this would somewhat replace the pain she was feeling, having her focus on this other than Mark prepping her. Mark let out a soft sigh as he slowly began to enter the third and final finger into her, her body jerking from the movements; she moved a hand out to grab onto Mark's wrist to stop him, sitting up, whining, "It hurts Marky.."_

_He frowns as he leans over to her, giving her a few pecks on her lips, "I know.. I'm sorry.. It'll go away soon, I promise.."_

_She nods, laying back as she let go of his wrist, letting him resume his movements in her for a little bit longer before he finally removes them, getting over her, his body making sure it was situated, "Are you ready..?"_

_She slowly nods, her arms wrapping around his neck as she moved her legs around his waist, "Be gentle.. Please.."_

_Mark nods as he slowly begins to push into her, her eyes closing all of a sudden as she felt him push into her. The pain was unbearable but it will turn into pleasure soon enough. Mark moved fully into her, before stopping as he stares at her, making sure she was used to the pain before moving. Namie whines as she buries her head in Mark's neck; a few moments pass before she lets out a shaky breath, her head nodding. He nods as well as he pulls out of her then pushes in; he did it slowly. Each time he moved in, her body jerked, a whine slipping her lips every time he did. He kept slow and calm even though he wanted to go rougher. She let the feeling burn as she could nearly hear the pop from inside of her as she felt her virginity leaving her; that pain was worse but once it didn't last for too long. The pain finally disappears as pleasure takes over._

_"Faster, Marky.."_

_He blinks, "Are you sure..?"_

_"Please.." Is all she says. He nods, a sigh slipping as he slowly begins to speed up, moving more faster and quicker; her whines of pain turn into moans of pleasure. Once he knows that the pain was gone, his movements got more rougher and faster, now wanting to please her the best he can with how intoxicated that he was. His own deep grunts slipped from his own lips, the sounds was something she wanted to hear for so long and now that she is, the sounds turn her on even more. She wraps her arms around him more tighter to keep him close and move her own hips, wanting him to go more deeper._

_After a while of rough fucking, Mark's movements begin to get sloppy, softly panting in her neck, his tongue darting out to lick the marks that he made earlier, making more if he can. He pants in her ear, hearing her own pants and whines._

_He stops all of a sudden, "I-In or out..?"_

_"I-I'm not on any birth control so out, please.."_

_He nods as he pulls out of her, his own hand moving to his member, moving his wrists quickly; she shakes her head as she bats his hand away as she grabs it, moving her wrists as quick as her drunken stupor would let her. Mark moans out all of a sudden as he grabs her wrist, stopping her as he came all of a sudden on her; the mess landing on her stomach, chest as well as a bit on her face and hair. She came as well, the feeling of it landing on her as well as the erotic sounds he made was just enough to make her let go._

Mark groans as he remembers the sex he and her had, making him blush as he covers his face in the pillow. She chuckles as she shakily moved a hand to rub his back.

"Yeah.. We had sex.. I don't know if you and Jack had sex but I know we did.."

"And I loved it.."

"What..?"

"Nothing..!"

_When it was Jack's turn, he hopped on her as his lips attacked her neck as well as her own, his hands moving down to her womanhood as he slips his own fingers inside of her, moving them quickly to make sure she stayed stretched as well as in pleasure. He wanted to make sure she felt continuous pleasure no matter happened. She couldn't help but to moan out all of a sudden as she felt his fingers move in her; she shook her head as she moved her hand down to his wrist as she did with Mark, but this time she removed them, giving a few pecks to his own neck, "Just please get in me already.."_

_Jack blinks, a soft growl coming from the back of his throat as he did as she commanded. He slipped inside of her as quick as he could, making sure to thrust in her quick, hearing her moans and groans come from her sinful lips, enjoying the noises._

_Her noises previously with Mark as well as now, and watching Mark and her fuck made it so much harder to keep on the way he usually would; he begins to speed up more if possible, his thrusting becoming more rougher as well, but he pulls out just before he came on her, making sure to aim away to have it mix with Mark's on her chest. She came again, her body twitching now and again as her eyes lay heavy, her arms reaching out, both boys move into her outstretched arms, laying down as she cuddles with them, her heavy and pleasure filled eyes and body shut down, keeping the boys close to her as she falls into a pleasure filled slumber._

"Uhm.. Jacky.. We had sex too.. Then after that both you and Mark fell asleep on either side of me.."

"What..!?"

She nods a few times.

"I hope that this doesn't change our friendship.."

She frowns a few times as her mind begins to wonder around the fact that they may not want to be friends with her anymore because of what happened; thinking that it may have been a one night stand and nothing else. Her mind wonders as she stares down at the bed, twiddling her fingers. She felt the bed move, looking over to where it moved, spotting both Mark and Jack on the bed. She frowns, but felt a peck on her lips from both of them before they left to do their own things in the room, leaving her to a flush filled face and confusion written on her face.

"Did they just..?"

**\-----------------**

**H O L Y - S H I T.**

**S M U T >]**

 


End file.
